An Assassin's  Debt
by Kuro Hakase
Summary: This is Scott's life. He does nothing but play games and watch anime that is until he's parents decide to stop paying his rent. With the little money he has left, he buys a weapon from an infamous doctor


An Assassin's Debt

Ch.1: It's Getting Boring by the Sea

A boy was sitting inside of dim apartment in front of a TV playing the Bizarre Jelly 5 fighting game. "BLUEBERRY CHEESE BROWNIE!" the game said. "Ha! Eat it Strawberry! No one beats Blueberry!" he exclaimed. He had been playing the game since six'o clock in the morning and it was 2'o clock in the afternoon now. In the midst of the game, his phone rang and switched to voice mail. "Hello, Scott. We've heard about you not going to your classes, and we've decided to stop sending you rent checks for that place you've been staying in. Sooner or later you have to grow up and kick your gaming habit. We love you and good luck. "The message said.

The message was from his mother, who sounded very disappointed. "Damn, it!" Scott said finally turning off the game. "_What am I going to do now? I've already skipped too many days and I don't have that much money. _"Scott thought to himself. Scott feeling like a total screw up decided to leave his apartment. Putting on his typical outfit, his old black school uniform, a t-shirt with an anime logo, black pair of adidas shoes, and a pair of goggles. He left his apartment with a depressed facial expression and walked to his Vespa. You're probably wondering why a loser like Scott would have something like a Vespa, well; Scott's friend was very kind and gave to him as a graduation present.

So not only is Scott a loser, but he is a mooch. "Did anybody ask for your opinion? You're just the narrator, so shut up and tell the story! It's bad enough I'm a loser, I don't need you telling me that!" Scott said. Fine; so getting back to the story, Scott took off on his Vespa to get a bite to eat. He hadn't eaten in about eight hours and went to the cheapest place, Pizza butt. On the way to the place he rode past a strange junkyard. "I wonder what this place is.", Scott said stopping in front of the junkyard.

Scott walked into the junkyard and heard tinkering in the cube like building. "What the hell is going on in there?" he said looking at the building. All of a sudden the garage door on the building opened up loudly. A woman in a Bizarre jelly 5 outfit walked outside looking at Scott. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled to Scott. Scott cowered, "I heard n...noises coming from your building and thought something was going on."

This woman was strange, she was wearing an outfit resembling the ones the girls in BJ5 wear. She smiled flirtatiously at Scott, "Then why don't you come in and see my merchandise." _Was that a sexual offer?_Scott thought to himself but walked into the building anyway. "What the hell is this place? "Scott thought to himself looking at the many gadgets most of them looked like they could kill. "So see anything you like? Damn otaku!"Dr. Naomi said switching her sweet flirty voice to a rather angry one. "Um, I'm sorry Miss but are you oka..."Scott said but trailed off seeing something that caught his attention.

"I can't believe it! A 1972 Fender Bass model, in mint condition too! This is rarer than the pilot ova for the original Bizzare Jelly 5 anime! How much is it? "Scott said nearly drooling at the mouth. "Mm...It will be about 500,000LBS." said rather sadistically. Scott paused upon hearing the price. "I don't have that much money, perhaps you could hold it for me? "Scott said sadly. smiled at him like a murderer smiled at prey, "How about this? You give me the money you have now, and you pay me later. " said moving in on Scott sexually. Scott stumbled away from Naomi and fumbled for his wallet. Now Scott, shouldn't you think about this? You should get a job instead of buying a bass guitar.

"Screw you, narrator! I could make money playing music on this thing or even join a band and play a few gigs! "Scott said to me. Do what you want; I apologize to whoever is reading this. Please forgive Scott's stupidity. Scott bought the bass with the remaining lb. and Dr. Naomi smiled like a predator catching its prey, "Thank you for your purchase." Dr. Naomi said the grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt and looking angrily at him, "AND YOU WILL PAY ME BACK, RIGHT!" Scott looked like a child who was caught red handed, "Yes…., um uh of course!" Scott said nervously. Dr. Naomi led him out of the warehouse and waved to him as Scott walked away. "Don't forget now!" Dr. Naomi said waving as if nothing happened.

Scott got on his Vespa and rode away, "Dude, she didn't even give me a case." Scott said grumbling, "AHH! THIS BLOWS!" Unknown to Scott a shadowy figure dressed like a wannabe assassin watched over him as he drove down the alley. "Hmm, he doesn't even look like a fighter! Sylvia! You dare waste my time with this trash!" The shadowy figure said trying to sound tough and disappeared. Scott you better watch out…., what are you doing?

"Just have to look up people looking for a bassist. Maybe those girls who always play in cosplay what their name, K-orn? Something like that." Scott said completely unaware of me. Why am I even writing this? The shadowy figure appeared swiftly on the side of the Vespa and knocked it over sending Scott hurtling foreword. Scott landed on the ground roughly and winced in pain, "Ouch! What the hell happened?" Scott said getting up and then reached around his back. "The Bass! It's still in mint condish!" Scott said amazed. Scott got up and looked around and scratched his head as the shadow dashed towards him and he dodged swiftly to the left. "LOOK! I don't have time for this!" Scott said dodging the shadow once again and getting angry. "THAT DOES IT! GET YOUR INVISIBLE ASS OVER HERE!" Scott said upper cutting the figure roughly. The shadow caught the punch head on and slid on the ground. "You dick." The figure said grabbing its side and coughing, "That was a *cough* lucky shot! But that will be your only shot! "The figure said reaching into his coat and drawing a sword looking hilt.

There was nothing on the hilt; it looked like something a fan boy's cosplay saber. Scott looked at the hilt and laughed holding his stomach. "OH my God! That hahaha! That looks so cheap!" Scott said nearly rolling on the ground. The figure, unknown to Scott, pressed a button on the hilt and a red beam appeared from the hilt. The figure sliced at the ground near Scott. Scott stopped laughing and looked at the beam; Scott looked surprised like an idiotic anime character. Scott dashed away only to be stopped by the figure. Almost instinctively Scott delivered a Bruce Lee style kick to the figure, the figure crashed through the nearby fence. The figure got up and dusted his shoulders off laughing. "You're quite the opponent." The figure said. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Scott said somewhat nervously. "My name? My name is the Black Shadow!"The figure said proudly, "And you are my next target!" Black shadow began to dash at Scott with his beam katana foreword. Scott realized that he was trapped due to his stupidity. "Damn it not now! "Scott said. Well, just keeping the reader informed. Scott pressed his back against the wall forgetting about the bass. The volume button on the bass hit the wall and the necked shot out its own hilt. Scott grabbed and switched it on unknowingly. Scott dodged Black Shadow's attack clumsily. "So you have a weapon too? Finally you can give me a real challenge!" Black Shadow said boastfully. "What are you talking about I punched you and kicked through a wall!" Scott said beam katana in hand faced foreword.

Black Shadow growled angrily, "That doesn't matter now, prepare to die!" Black Shadow charged at Scott once again. As he ran at Scott Black Shadow wasn't aware of his shoes being untied so he tripped and landed head first into Scott's katana. A mini fountain of blood sprayed from Black Shadow's head and onto Scott. Scott panicked, "OH MY GOD! I JUST KILLED A GUY! Wait he tripped and he attacked me first, so I shouldn't really go to jail!" Scott removed the beam katana from Black Shadow's head, as he did this he jumped upon hearing a French woman.

"Congratulations. You got reed of that sack of trash for me." A blonde woman said to Scott. Scott jumped seeing the men behind her, "Um. I know how to use this!" Scott said lying through his teeth trying not to look at the woman's figure. The woman laughed, "Oh Scott! You are a funny boy!" the woman said, as the men began to clean up Black shadow's body. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Scott said clearly afraid of this woman. "Christel. Sylvia Christel and you have just entered a special game. You looked like the perfect person for this." Sylvia said enigmatically.

Who is this mystery woman? Why did Scott's guitar have a deadly weapon? Why doesn't Scott get a normal job! Why am I writing this? Find out in the next chapter of an assassin's debt!

Hello everybody! This is my second fanfict (my first one was a crossover.) This is only chapter one of this story, the second chapter will show some of Scott's true techniques and will have some more humor. I'm a huge fan of No more heroes (even though I haven't finished Desperate struggle) and if you notice there are a few Scott Pilgrim references in this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the story.


End file.
